Un rituel hors du commun
by SweetAngel818
Summary: suite de "et si tu ne voulai pas me faire du mal"


**Je ne possède RIEN (le rituel a été tiré du livre « La Maison de la Nuit : Rebelle) les personnages, les faits conté, les lieux cités appartiennent aux Cast. Je ne fais que m'amusé à me mettre dans la tête d'Erik…**

POV Erik

Le rituel allait commencer. Comme prévus la surprise fut bonne pour Zoey…

_Sous les étoiles brillantes,_

_Sous la lune luisante, _

_Lorsque la nuit a guéri les blessures_

_De la lune brûlante…_

Zoey, ma Zo, comme elle était belle. Elle se laissait portée par mes paroles, mouvant avec grâce, dansant autour du cercle.

…_et ainsi, je vous le dis,_

_Si la haine emplit votre cœur,_

_Lorsque les conflits du jour se meurent_

_Dites-lui de partir…_

Personne ne pouvait détacher son regard de ma magnifique petite amie, je les comprends, sa beauté était encore plus hypnotisante que celle de Néferet lors des rituels.

_La décevante journée,_

_Aussi mauvais soit-elle,_

_Est maintenant passée,_

_Et terminée,_

_Oubliez, pardonnez les blessures,_

_Et le sommeil vous trouvera c'est sur,_

_Sous les étoiles brillantes _

_Sous la lune luisante._

Elle arriva au centre du cercle juste à l'instant où je prononçais les derniers mots, parfait timing. Elle me regarda…

« Bonsoir, Prêtresse. »

« Bonsoir, Consort… »

Je m'inclinai, la saluant à la manière respectueuse des vampires. J'allais chercher le couteau et le verre en argent pour la suite du rituel. Elle me regarda choquée. Je lui expliquais à voix basse que ce n'était rien et que cela n'allait pas me faire mal. Ensuite je lui expliquais comment procédé, elle s'en sortirait j'en étais sûr.

Elle leva le poignard au-dessus de sa tête, le pointa vers l'est, le sud, l'ouest et le nord en saluant chacun des éléments. Et d'un geste rapide mais nerveux elle trancha ma main et recueillit le sang qui coulait de ma plaie dans le verre.

« Au nom de Notre Déesse je te remercie pour ton sacrifice, ainsi que pour ton amour et ta loyauté. Tu es béni par Nyx et bien aimé de sa Prêtresse. »

Elle se pencha et embrassa le dos de ma main avec douceur et amour. Elle se releva et me sourit. Je la saluais à nouveau.

« Je serais toujours loyal envers Nyx et sa Prêtresse, dis-je. »

« Vent tu m'es aussi cher et familier que le souffle de la vie. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de ta force pour chasser les relents de la mort et de la peur. Je te demande de venir à moi, vent ! »

Damien prit le briquet et alluma la bougie, lorsqu'elle fut allumée nous fûmes tous pris dans une tornade légère. Elle lui tendit le verre pour qu'il puisse prendre une gorgée. Zoey se tourna vers le sud.

« Feu, tu nous réchauffes et nous purifies. Ce soir, nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir pour brûler ce qui oppresse nos cœurs. Vien à moi, feu ! »

La mèche de la bougie de Shaunee s'enflamma d'une flamme vive et puissante.

« Eau, tu enlève toutes nous souillures. Ce soir, je te demande de nous laver des taches qui nous recouvrent. Vien à moi, eau. »

Le bruit familier des vagues se fi entendre. Lorsque Zoey arriva devant Aphrodite elle eu l'air inquiète ensuite elle prit la parle, d'une voix claire et puissante elle proclama :

« Je devrais maintenant invoquer la terre. Mais il y a un problème. Il s'est avéré que le don de l'affinité avec la terre qu'Aphrodite avait reçu n'était que temporaire. Elle ne faisait que le garder pour celle qui représentait vraiment cet élément, Lucie. »

Quoi ? C'est impossible, je ne comprenais plus rien, deux seconde plus tard Lucie tomba de l'arbre Zoey eu l'air d'être soulagée.

« Bon sang Zoey, tu en as mis du temps à m'appeler ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Mais attendez, Lucie est morte et là elle est en pleine forme. Et … et elle est Vampire ? Adulte ? Mais quelque chose ne va pas ses tatouage sont rouge, je comprenais plus rien…

Tous furent choqués, les Fils d'Erebus se jetèrent sur elle.

« Oh, oh. Fais quelque chose vite » !

« Terre vient à moi s'écria Zoey. »

Lorsqu'Aphrodite alluma la bougie nous fûmes entourés de l'odeur de la campagne et tout le monde s'arrêta. Zoey offrit une gorgé de sang, que Lucie complimenta.

« Esprit, vient à moi ! »

Une étrange chaleur emplit mon corps, je n'avais jamais assisté à un tel rituel. Pour terminer Zoey prit la dernière gorgée de sang.

**Bon voilà, le rituel…. Si vous avez lus « Rebelle » vous connaissez la suite….**

**Qu'est-)ce que vous en pensez hésitez pas laissez vos reviews….**


End file.
